I don't care, i love it
by Queen Alai
Summary: Zuko no podía evitar sentirse nervioso ante la presencia de Katara muy cerca de su cuerpo. Zuko solo se quedaba quieto viendo como Katara luchaba contra si misma por salir. -Zuko? Te pasa algo?- dijo Katara quedadosele viendo a los ojos..' No soy buena para las descripciones, pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

_Zuko no podía evitar sentirse nervioso ante la presencia de Katara muy cerca de su cuerpo. Zuko solo se quedaba quieto viendo como Katara luchaba contra si misma por salir. _

_-Zuko? Te pasa algo?- dijo Katara quedadosele viendo a los ojos._

…'' _No soy buena para las descripciones, pasen y lean._

Nota del autor: Los personajes utilizados no me pertecen.

Prólogo: Mismo universo, misma historia.

Chapter 1: La duda

Era un día normal en el palacio de la Nación del Fuego, ya había pasado 2 años desde el fin de la Guerra, y el ''equipo avatar'' vivía en el palacio. Katara y Aang habían finalizado ya su relación hacía unos 6 meses, debido a que Aang ya no tenía mucho tiempo para ella, y ella había comenzado a sentir algo prohibido hacia Zuko. Ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería terminar.

…..

…

..

.

….

Era una mañana fría y fresca, Katara aun dormía. Los maestros fuego, Zuko y Iroh ya se habían levantado para iniciar un nuevo día.

Katara se levantó de su cama algo perezosa, fue directo al baño para asearse la cara y salió hacia la cocina pero mientras caminaba por un pasillo logro ver a Iroh salir muy extrañamente por lo que Katara inmediatamente se escondió para ver hacia donde se dirigía Iroh.

Katara? – dijo una voz atrás de ella, la cual la asusto y dio un brinco.

Ah!- Grito Katara al mismo tiempo que se volteaba a ver quién era y se trataba de Zuko.

Zuko que estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Katara hablando muy callada.

Mejor dime que estás tú haciendo aquí- dijo Zuko con los brazos cruzados.

Yo.. pues…- tartamudeaba Katara.

Ya dime Katara- insistió Zuko

Bueno yo iba saliendo cuando vi salir a Iroh muy extraño como que ocultaba algo en una bolsa y por tu culpa no vi hacia donde se fue – dijo Katara algo enojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Zuko iba a reclamarle, y de repente Iroh entro rápidamente y ambos se agacharon, se escondieron debajo de una mesita, claro que ambos no entraban bien ahí por lo que estaban demasiado pegados.

Ambos vieron atentamente como Iroh entraba en la cocina y anotaba cosas mientras miraba un libro.

Mira Zuko, Iroh se está comportando muy extraño- dijo Katara susurrando.

Sí , que estará escondiendo- dijo Zuko quien se encontraba muy incómodo en esta posición.

No lo se pero lo voy a averiguar- dijo Katara quien se encontraba demasiado, demasiado cerca de el rostro de Zuko.

Zuko prácticamente abrazaba a Katara.

Decidieron esperar a ver si Iroh salía, pero como no vieron señal alguna de quelo hiciera, ambos decidieron salir.

Pero al tratar de salir se atoraron y Katara ni Zuko podían Sali, por lo que se movían mucho, pero no podían salir. Zuko no vio como pero Katara estaba peligrosamente cerca de el.

Zuko? No puedo salir- dijo Katara. Quien luchaba por salir de ese concurrido lugar.

Zuko no podía evitar sentirse nervioso ante la presencia de Katara muy cerca de su cuerpo. Zuko solo se quedaba quieto viendo como Katara luchaba contra si misma por salir.

Zuko? Te pasa algo- dijo Katara quedadosele viendo a los ojos.

Zuko se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos recordando el beso accidental que ambos habían tenido haces semanas atrás, y para el tal vez esta podría ser una oportunidad para sentir los labios cálidos de Katara una vez más, claro que otra parte de él le decía que era incorrecto, pues estaba con Mai y tenían una relación, pero su instinto le decía que no pensara en eso y que besara a Katara en esos momentos.

Zuko!- le volvió a llamar Katara.

Eh… que? dijo Zuko saliendo de sus pensamientos. -Que pasa?-

Más bien yo te tendría que preguntar eso, Zuko- dijo Katara, algo enojada.

Pues … veras Katara yo..- dijo mientras se acercaba a Katara tentativamente.

Zuko..- dijo korra algo nerviosa por lo que Zuko fuera a hacer en esos momentos.

Zuko rozo los labios de Katara con los suyos y al ver que Katara no oponía resistencia, finalmente besó los labios de Katara y ella estaba sorprendida por lo que él estaba haciendo en esos momentos. No lo pudo evitar y correspondió el beso. Ambos fueron más allá en esos momentos a estar atrapados debajo de esta mesita a estarse besando en esos momentos.

Zuko abrió mas su boca para que Katara pudiera acceder más a esta, cosa que ella accedió de inmediato.

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire, y se sonrojaron al verse.

Zuko.. por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunto Katara. Sonrojada.

Pues.. yo.. no podía evitarlo…- dijo muy sonrojado.

Perdóname no quise hacerlo- dijo Zuko en tono suave.

Esta bien Zuko, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.. Debemos salir de aquí-

Ambos lograron salir de su prisión y se dirigieron hacia la cocina pero Iroh ya no se encontraba en ese lugar.

Rayos, ya no esta – dijo Katara.

Hacia donde se habrá ido, no lo vimos pasar cuando estábamos ahí- dijo Zuko.

Luego escucharon unas voces de los demás al parecer ya se habían despertado.

Bueno hay que ir a desayunar- dijo Katara. -Pero hay que mantener vigilado a Iroh.-

Si.. que tal si nos vemos después de que tu medites con mi tio, así podemos decirnos lo que cada uno vio- dijo Zuko como una propuesta.

Si, esta bien – dijo Katara.

Zuko asintió.

Bien ahora vamos a desayunar – dijo caminando hacia el comedor, seguida por él.

Ambos llegaron a la mesa y todos se encontraban ahí menos Iroh. Lo cual les pareció raro.

Nadie parecía tener interés alguno sobre el paradero de Iroh, por lo que Katara tomo valor y pregunto.

Oye.. Aang, Iroh no va a desayunar?- dijo

Parece que tiene unos pendientes y no vendrá a desayunar- dijo Aang.

Cosa que no la convenció del todo. Pero Katara prefirió no decir nada a tal sospecha.

Horas más tarde era hora de la meditación que Katara hacía junto con Iroh, para relajarse, pero Iroh no asistió, por lo que Katara sospecho aún más sobre él. Muchas preguntas pasaron por su mente como ¿sera que estará planeando algo? Y si traiciona a Zuko y todos nosotros? Katara no quería pensar en eso, por ahora, por lo que llevo sus manos a su rostro.

Pero mientras se cubría el rostro no se dio cuenta que alguien le llamaba de unos arbustos.

Katara!- decía Zuko desde un arbusto detrás de un árbol.

Por lo que Katara solo dejo de tapar su rostro y empezó a escuchar de donde venia ese sonido.

Katara camino hacia donde se encontraba Zuko, pero sin saber que este era el.

Zuko al ver que Katara parecía desorientada, la jalo de la mano hacia donde el se encontrada.

Katara no pudo evitar darle una cachetada.

Katara! Soy yo, porque me golpeas?- dijo Zuko sobándose la mejilla por la cachetada.

Ay! Perdón pensé que era alguien más como un secuestrador o un degenerado – dijo Katara con una cara de disculpa hacia Zuko.

No importa- dijo Zuko ya algo enojado por la actitud de Katara.

Que querías?- le pregunto Katara.

Pues quedamos de vernos después de tu meditacion – dijo Zuko.

Pues Zuko, tu tio no llego a la meditación, por lo que lo hice sola- dijo Katara -Zuko, yo creo que Iroh esta ocultando algo-

Si yo también creo que si, desde la mañana que ya no regreso al palacio, debe estar tramando una fiesta o algo así – dijo Zuko.

Ambos se alertaron al oír que alguien se acercaba a ellos ,por lo que ambos guardaron silencio.

Zuko se asomo para ver de quien se trataba, pero se sorprendió al ver que era Mai.

Mai estaba buscando a su novio para ir a dar un paseo por el parque el prometió llevarla cuando se encontraba desconsolada por haber peleado con su padre.

Mai estaba a punto de voltear por donde ellos se encontraron, por lo que Zuko rápidamente escondió su cabeza.

Zuko.. quien es? – le pregunto susurrando Katara.

Es Mai- dijo Zuko preocupado.

Y porque te escondes de ella?- dijo Katara con curiosidad.

Pues … veras.. Katara, yo le prometí llevarla al parque días atrás y al parecer no se le ha olvidado- dijo Zuko.

Y porque no vas.. no son novios?- dijo Katara poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Yo… no puedo. –dijo Zuko.

Y porque? – le pregunto Katara algo sorprendida.

No puedo, porque estoy contigo ahora.- dijo acercándose a ella.

Cosa que a Katara le sorprendió mucho.

Zuko..que quieres decir?- dijo Katara alejándose un poco de el, claro teniendo cuidado de que Mai no se diera cuenta que alguien se encontraba allí.

No es obvio?- dijo Zuko

Que.?- pregunto Katara.

Pues mi relación con Mai no va muy bien ahora, se ha vuelto distante y sombría, y a lo que quiero llegar es que ya no siento nada por ella- dijo Zuko tomando la barbilla de Katara. -En cambio contigo mi mundo gira, y me haces sentir muchas cosas, te puedo decir que es a ti a quien yo amo – dijo Zuko terminando con el espacio y besando sus labios como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Katara no pudo evitar caer a tal beso de su querido maestro fuego, pues aunque estuviera con Mai, ella no dejaba de sentir amor por Zuko.

Ambos estaban besándose detrás de este árbol. Zuko posaba sus manos por la cintura de Katara y ella pasaba sus manos por su cuello.

Katara reacciono de que no era correcto por lo que se separó de el maestro fuego.

Que te pasa Katara?- le pregunto Zuko.

Pasa , que no es correcto lo que estamos haciendo – dijo Katara. -Tu estas con Mai, no la puedes traicionar de esta manera –.

Katara, yo a quien amo es a ti, y si es por Mai, terminare con ella si es necesario – dijo Zuko.

Zuko no tiene caso hablar sobre esto , estamos aquí por el extraño comportamiento de Iroh. –dijo Katara.

Esta bien.– dijo Zuko.

Por ahora no podemos seguir aquí por lo que mejor será estar alertas por si Iroh llega. Nos veremos después de cenar –dijo Katara.

Zuko solo asintió.

Tenían que averiguar qué es lo que le pasaba a Iroh, por lo que decidieron guardar el secreto entre ambos.

Cuando Mai se fue, pudieron salir cada quien por su camino, claro que se verían mas tarde. Ya que averiguarían porque Iroh se estaba comportando muy extraño.


	2. Túnel secreto

Chapter 2: La preparación de la Tradición

Luego de la declaración de Zuko hacia ella, todo era mucho más extraño. Cuando a veces se cruzaban en el camino, Katara se ponía muy nerviosa, claro que a ella le gustaba mucho, por eso se ponía muy nerviosa al tenerlo cerca.

.

.

.

Ya es hora de cenar!- decía fuerte Sokka

Ya voy – contesto Katara desde su cuarto

Cuando iba hacia comedor estaba muy pensativa sobre la situación sobre Iroh, aun zumbaba en su mente sobre una posible relación con alguien o una traición , y ahora sobre lo de Zuko la tenían muy pensativa, así que no se fijo cuando iba caminando y tropezó con alguien.

Disculpa- dijo mirando hacia arriba. -Pero si es…-decía aturdida señalándolo. -Quien es usted?- dijo

Jovencita, yo me llamo Lee y soy amigo de Iroh.

Pero si es muy viejo.. perdón mayor- dijo confundida. -Que hace aquí? -pregunto mirándolo atentamente

Bueno eso no te lo puedo decir por ahora.. lo sabras mañana…

Si claro….- dijo rodando los ojos y poniéndose de brazos cruzados-

Ambos llegaron al comedor ya todos estaban ahí incluso Iroh, que milagro era para Katara luego de ayer que no estuvo presente…

Y que te parece si te enseñamos el palacio- propuso Sukki

Es buena idea- contesto Lee

Katara inmediatamente comió todo lo que le faltaba rápidamente casi tragado para retirarse rápido del comedor ella no quería lidiar con un viejo.. además solo ella faltaba de terminar todos ya habían terminado de cenar y se salvarían de llevar al anciano por todo el palacio…

Ya en la cocina le dio gracias a los espíritus de haber llegado a salvo a la cocina..

Que haces aquí?- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Volteo lentamente y se trataba de Zuko.

Zuko… me asustaste- dijo con una mano en su pecho respirando hondo.

Asi has de tener la conciencia- dijo Zuko con una sonrisa burlona en su cara con los brazos cruzados.

Cállate, en todo caso serias tu- dijo señalándolo

Porque dices eso?-

Porque todavía andas con Mai y aun asi dices estar enamorado de mi. Eres un tonto- dijo dándole la espalda y dispuesta a irse. No quería una discusión mas con el.

Espera!- dijo tomándola del brazo.

Que quieres? – contesto soltándose del agarre

Aun no quieres que hablemos lo de mi tio en la noche- decía pícaro

Que?- dijo alejándose de el y formando un hielo con sus pies, haciendo que Zuko cayera.

-Que te pasa Zuko estas ebrio o que?- dijo con cara sorprendida.

Claro que no, porque me hiciste esto que tantas ganas tenias de entrenar o que, ademas solo te pregunte lo de mi tio- decía tirado en el suelo

Ah, pensé que era otra cosa- dijo volteando la mirada

Zuko solo la vio como se sonrojaba y volteaba la mirada.

Nos vemos mas tarde- dijo alejándose rápidamente ni tiempo de hablar le dio a Zuko.

Pero que?- fue lo único que logro decir ya que Katara había desaparecido totalmente.

Zuko.. que te paso?- decía Mai llegando al lugar

Nada..Ya viste que lindo piso tienen, es de calidad- bromeo Zuko –

Ah si se ve que es bueno-

Katara, me las vas a pagar- decía en su mente.

OOOOOoooOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOooOOOOOOooooOOO

Ya en su cuarto sintió un gran alivio, ese Zuko era un tonto.

Pero ahora que haría ella? Le dijo que se verían en la noche por lo de su tio y su secreto, seguramente le reclamaría lo de la caída con agua control, pero es que en ese momento Katara no pudo evitarlo se puso muy nerviosa y esa era la única forma de alejarse de ahí.

En que líos me meto- se regañaba a sí misma golpeándose la frente con su mano. -Lo único que queda es quedarme despierta para que Zuko no me sorprenda como lo hizo anteriormente casi me mata- decía la chica.

Estoy dispuesta a desvelarme esta noche nada me lo impedirá- decía con energía.

2 Horas después ella estaba completamente dormida, su sueño era mas fuerte que los deseos de espera a Zuko.

OOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo

Mientras este no podía dormir por los ronquidos de Aang, ya tenía un día desde que dormía en su cuarto porque el joven avatar había arruinado el baño y aun no sabia ni como lo había hecho, pero eso era otra historia que su amigo se había omitido.

Ya no sabia que hacer se tapaba el rostro con la almohada pero estos ronquidos parecían potentes.

A la mañana siguiente Zuko parecía un mapache con las grandes ojeras parecía que no había dormido muy bien que digamos.

Amigo que te paso?- decía Aang sorprendido. -quee no dormiste?-

Claro que si pero no muy bien- le contesto sin ganas

Que lastima, porque yo dormí como tronco- decía mientras se estiraba.

Zuko no quiso darle queja de sus ronquidos a su amigo, mejor se levantó para irse a bañar, tal vez con esto se le quitaría el sueño.

OOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOO

Al parecer no se atrevió a venir Zuko- decía Katara ya lista para desayunar

Mas le vale, me pregunto porque no habrá venido- decía

.:::

Durante todo el día ambos se abstuvieron de conversar sobre el tema, Zuko se disculpo por no haber llegado, por el motivo de que Aang que no lo dejo dormir, y ella también por haberle hecho lo de la noche anterior.

Al parecer ya todo marcha bien-decia Zuko

Si,pero hay algo que me preocupa.. No has notado que hoy llegaran mas amigos de Iroh?- decía preocupada mientras entrenaba poses de agua control

Es normal, y no creo que sea para preocuparse- decía mientras la observaba

Ah, y donde está tu querida Mai?- preguntaba algo molesta

Porque lo preguntas, ha de estar con Ty Lee por ahí-

Que raro siempre se te pegaba como chicle y ni quien te separe de ella- decía sarcásticamente.

No me digas que estas celosa?- le contesto con una sonrisa

Claro que no , además porque debería estarlo- dijo la morena mientras se sonrojaba un poco. -Si tu estas con ella, y yo pues…creo que tengo un deber con mi tribu y es lo único que me interesa ahora- decía muy seria

Ah si?- decía mientras caminaba a hacia ella. -yo no te importo?- le decía muy cerca de su rostro.

No.- decía muy nerviosa

Entonces porque te pones asi?-

Asi como?-

Así, te pones como tomate- dijo a punto de tocar sus labios.

Déjame en paz Zuko- decía quitándose de ese lugar y regresando al palacio

Ya caerás Katara yo lo se, aceptarás que me amas.-

OOOoooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooOOOOOOoooo

Oye Toph, que paso con Aang?- preguntaba Zuko mientras se preparaban

No lo se, pero creo que ya sabe sobre la actividad de esta noche- dijo

Espero que si- dijo Zuko

:..::::..::::.:…::::

Iroh ya todo esta listo para esta noche- le decía Sokka

Que bueno, es una tradición que hemos practicado por muchos años- le contesto.

Iroh ya le avisaste a Katara?-

Ella debe estar ahí.- dijo Iroh

La estuve buscando, pero no la encontré. -

Rayos, adonde se meterá esa chica- suspiro Iroh

No hay tiempo debemos ir ya todos nos esperan- concluyó Sokka

Todos estaban listos Iroh, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Aang, hasta Ty Lee y Mai, pero que pasara con Katara y Zuko..

Al parecer esta tradición se llevaría a cabo en una parte secreta del templo construida por el propio Iroh hace unos meses.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el patio del Palacio se encontraban hablando Zuko y Katara sobre lo de Iroh. Estaban conversando cuando Zuko vio una cinta roja saliendo de la pared del palacio, por curiosidad tomó de ella y la arrancó. Cuando hizo esto, el piso se abrió, haciendo que él y la maestra agua cayeran por el túnel. Acabaron en algo así como un sotano, pero con muchos libros, maquetas, cajas, pinturas, etc. No sabía como y cuando saldrían de allí.

..

.

-Zuko eres un idiota! –decia muy enfada Katara

-Oye y yo que culpa tengo? –respondio Zuko

-Pues tu activaste la trampa o lo que fuese

-Yo no sabía que era una trampa.

-ya basta, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí..

-Ya que, sentemosnos a esperar, no queda otra.

-Pues hazlo tu, yo examinaré un poco los libros de aquí –dijo Katara sacando unos libros.

-Mira tu, no me interesa. –dijo Zuko recostado en la pared con las manos en el cuello

-No te interesa saber sobre tu Nación? –dijo Katara cruzándose de brazos

-Pues no, ahora mismo hay otras cosas que me interesan. –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-No creo que nada sea mas importante que tu Nación.. o si?- dijo Katara

-Claro que sí, tu eres mas importante. –dijo tomándola de la cintura, a muy pocos centímetros de sus labios. –solo me interesas tú.

-No molestes Zuko, mejor busca una forma de salir de aquí. –dijo Katara desviando la vista y tratando de zafarse.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo. –y sin más, Zuko beso a Katara.

Al principio Katara trató de zafarse, pero luego cedió y correspondió el beso.

Zuko posó sus manos en la cintura de Katara, y ella colocó las suyas envolviendo el cuello de Zuko.

Poco a poco el beso se volvía más intenso, con ganas de más. Zuko sentó Katara en la mesa que había allí, y ella rodio su cintura con sus piernas. Zuko poco a poco fue bajando los besos, hasta llegar al cuello de Katara. Hizo un ''chupón'' en el, y siguió besándolo. Katara se sentía en las nubes.

-Zuko.. ya, debemos parar.

-No está en mis planes hacerlo. –resopondio mientras seguía besando el cuello de Katara.

Katara se dejó llevar, y le sacó a Zuko su remera, depositando besos desde su cuello hasta su abdomen. Zuko se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

- Katara, debemos parar

-Estas loco? Hace unos momentos dijiste que no querías parar. –respondio una muy confundida Katara.

-Lo sé, pero nos estamos dejando llevar demasiado. –dijo poniéndose su remera.

-Eres un estúpido. –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-Oye, no es que no quiera, es que solo que no es el momento.

-Para mi cualquier momento es bueno mientras sea contigo. –dijo Katara mirándolo a sus ojos.

-Lo se Katara, pero quiero que cuando esto suceda, sea algo especial, algo que sea inolvidable. No quiero lastimarte Katara, me importas demasiado para hacerte eso.. todo a su tiempo. –dijo tomando su barbilla y depositando un beso en sus labios.

-Entiendo. Gracias Zuko. –dijo abrazandolo y bajándose de la mesa.

-Ahora debemos buscar una salida ya.

Estuvieron 1 hora tratando de salir pero fue imposible. Katara comenzó a llorar, creyendo que nunca saldrían de allí. Zuko inmediatamente la abrazo.

-Tranquila Katara, saldremos de esta, lo prometo. –aun abranzandola

-Y que pasa si no? –dijo mirándolo a sus ojos.

- Katara no olvides que la mejor maestra tierra del mundo y el avatar nos buscaran, en cualquier momento nos encontraran.

-Tienes razón Zuko, pero aun asi tengo miedo. –dijo aferrándose a Zuko.

-Todo saldrá bien –dijo Zuko depositando un beso en su frente. La miro fijamente a los ojos por unos minutos. – Te amo Katara. –sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, estaban a punto de besarse y de repente escucharon un ruido y se separaron rápidamente.

**oooooooOoooooooooooOooooooooooooOoooooooooooooOooo ooooooo**

-Pero donde se habran metido esos dos? –dijo Iroh

-No lo se, los he buscado por todas las habitaciones y no los encuentro. –dijo Aang.

-Muy bien, creo que hay que buscarlos afuera, ven vamos Toph. –dijo Aang

-Bien, ya volvemos –dijo Toph.

-Esperen, yo voy con ustedes. –añadió Mai

Salieron al patio del Palacio y Toph uso su sentido sísmico y pudo ver donde estaban Zuko y Katara.

-Aquí, ellos están atrapados en un túnel, Aang ayúdame a abrir esto.

Ambos hicieron uso de su tierra control y abrieron la entrada al túnel por donde cayeron Zuko y Katara. Los tres chicos entraron al túnel y llegaron a donde estaban ellos, pero lo que vieron los sorprendio.

-Que sucede aquí? –dijo Mai muy seria y casi gritando para que la oyeran.

-Mai! –dijo Zuko exaltado y separándose rápidamente de Katara.

-No es lo que tu piensas Mai.. –dijo Katara

-Eres un idiota Zuko. –dijo Mai llorando y le pidió a Aang que la sacara de allí.


End file.
